This invention relates to novel compounds. More particularly, this invention relates to novel (organosulfinylmethyl) triorganotin compounds, a method for their preparation, pesticidal compositions containing such compounds and to a method of combating pests.
The desirability of controlling or eradicating various insects and weeds is clearly accepted. Thus, compounds possessing insecticidal, acaricidal, and herbicidal properties and especially adapted to such control or eradication are of particular importance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel organotin compounds and a method for their preparation.
A further object is to provide novel compounds which are useful as pesticides. Another object is to provide pesticidal compositions containing the novel organotin compounds. A still further object is to provide novel compositions and methods effective for combating pests. Other objects of the invention will be apparent from consideration of the invention described more fully hereinafter.